<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse Of Freshman Year by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637710">The Curse Of Freshman Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detentionaire (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Injury, Lee and Cam are in love in this because I can, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Taz!Lee AU, making story up as I go, somft boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was different. He'd always been different. It was one of the reasons why he was outcasted.</p><p>He just never bothered to look past his weird dreams, sharp teeth, and strange emotions connected to A. Nigma High until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biffy T. Goldstein/Kimmie McAdams, Lee ping/Camillio "Cam" Martinez, Sue Ping/Alfred Ping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever since day one when he set foot onto school grounds, Lee felt a strange connection to the place...</p><p>Maybe highschool would be interesting after all?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new day. A new year-</p><p>A new <em>anxiety</em>.</p><p>Lee sighs, slamming his mother's car door shut and rolling his eyes at her shout. He takes a look around as she drove off, taking in the new sight. </p><p>People getting <em>wedgied</em>, people <em>gossiping</em>, people <em>clearly</em> out of his <em>league</em>-</p><p>"Hey, man!"</p><p>Well, at least he had him.</p><p>Lee turned around with a tired smile, raising an eyebrow as Camilio Martinez- <em>aka</em> one of his best friends since Elementary, walked over confidently.</p><p>"New year, right? We're the <em>big dogs</em>!"</p><p>Lee laughs, walking towards the double-doors that would keep them prisoner for a whole year.</p><p>"You're right. No more rookie mistakes this year, <em>right</em>?"</p><p>Cam groans overdramatically, throwing his head back as Lee reached for the door handle.</p><p>"How was <em>I </em>supposed to know she was that jock dude's <em>gaaal</em>, man?"</p><p>Lee laughs, grabbing the door handle and starting to pull it open. </p><p>He stops, looking to the door in confusion.</p><p>Cam raises an eyebrow, looking up at him concerned and confused. </p><p>"Uuuh...<em>dude</em>?"</p><p>Lee shakes his head, snapping out of it. He gives his best friend a sheepish, apologetic smile.</p><p>"Sorry! Zoned out there. Probably trying to find anyway to escape the place before we even go <em>in.</em>"</p><p>Cam laughs as Lee feels a shiver run through him, opening the door.</p><p>Something felt off...</p><p><br/>
Must be his anxiety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginnings Of A Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ooh boy. </p><p>4 hours in and already he almost got beat up.</p><p>Talk about lame.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that...the school <em>mascot</em>?"</p><p>"Uh...I sure <em>hope so</em>, dude. Or else we gotta <em>run.</em>"</p><p>"How <em>rude</em>! Holger thinks them <em>cute</em>!"</p><p>Lee and Cam look to each other, trays of mystery meat and mush in hand. They chuckle, rolling their eyes as they head to a table.</p><p>Lee couldn't help looking back though, watching as the "<em>Taz" </em>caught his eye, seemingly offering a creepy smirk before slithering off.</p><p>"Sooo...<em>oof</em>!?"</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Lee looked from his tray to the now dirtied shirt of the tall teen in front of him. So did the teen.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god no fuck why-</em>
</p><p>Lee swallowed audibly, offering the boy a sheepish, nervous smile. It was not returned.</p><p>"<em>Grrr</em>." </p><p>Lee yelps, tray dropping from his grip as his collar was grabbed. He ignored his friend's worried shouts, looking up at what he assumed to be the school bully.</p><p><em>And</em> the cause of his death. </p><p>"A-At least you have a p-p-"</p><p>"A <em>what</em>, dude? You-"</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>! Leave my boy Lee <em>alone</em>! It ain't <em>his</em> fault he improved your-"</p><p>Lee looked to Cam, finding him off to their side a bit, seemingly afraid yet angry at the same time. </p><p>He worriedly looked between him and the boy, feeling his collar being held tighter-</p><p>"<em>Mr. Biffy!"</em></p><p>Lee and "<em>Biffy</em>" turned their heads to face the source of the outcry. Lee looked back to Biffy at a groan, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"<em>Sorry </em>vice principle Veronica. Detention as <em>always</em>?"</p><p>Veronica raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. Biffy sighed, releasing Lee. He glared down at him, pointing to his face and then to his fist.</p><p>"<em>You got lucky."</em></p><p>Lee swallowed thickly once more, nodding quickly. He stepped back, hands up as Biffy stalked off. </p><p>Cam and Holger came rushing over, both fretting. Cam gave Lee a sympathetic look, walking closer while rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"Sorry, dude. I tried, really-"</p><p>Lee sighed, offering him a weary smile. He motioned for both of them to follow as they started heading to a table. <em>Again.</em></p><p>"It's cool. I appreciate it, really."</p><p>They all sat down. As soon as they did the television in the corner of the room turned on, revealing Tina and Chaz, the school's news achors.</p><p>Cam glanced at Lee out of the corner of his eye as Lee looked intently to it.</p><p>"So...<em>Tina.</em>.."</p><p>Lee shook out of it, turning to face his friend. He tilted his head, confused. Cam forced a cocky smirk, raising an eyebrow as he downed his milk. After he motioned to the screen.</p><p>"Crush? On her?"</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"<em>Mmhm?</em>"</p><p>Lee blushes, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck. Holger turned to them, tilting his head at their display.</p><p>"<em>No.</em> Not a-anymore."</p><p>Cam slammed the milk onto his tray in shock, causing Holger to raise an eyebrow and hum, and Lee to flinch.</p><p>"<em>Really</em>!? But you-"</p><p>Lee suddenly cringed, moving to stand.</p><p>"Sorry dude...I have to wiz-"</p><p>"You guys coming?"</p><p>The trio looked up and around, finding all the students to be walking out of the cafeteria. The student who talked to them motioned to the tv.</p><p>"Gym. Now."</p><p>Lee sighed.</p><p><br/>Great beginning to the year, yeah?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>